


A Dare

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Louis, Cutting Off, Dare, Dating, Engagement, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Music, Popular Louis, Problems, Relationship(s), Rich Harry, Rich Louis, Secret Relationship, Teenage Parents, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: As i walked over to the table where he sat down, i was thinking this is going to be his last dare no way he´s going to do this again, i mean i´m the hot Louis Tomlinson the leader of the cheerleading team and now he´s about to ask a fucking nerd out on a fancy date i mean what the f.I seriously can´s believe what i´m about to do but a damn dare is a damn dare and damn himself for not saying no.How is he even going to do this he dosen´t know the geek´s name ohh hell he´ll do what he does best think on his feet like he does with cheerleading.





	1. A Dare

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be on it´s way but meanwhile please enjoy :)

Louis your such a motherfucker how could i ever believe you of all people in this fucking school, Harry yalt at me.  
Haz please it´s not what you think okay i promies, i told him.  
Don´t ever Haz me again you fool.  
Haz please i promies, i let a tear run dowm my cheek.

Okay your coming in rather late and probably thinking what the f´s going on here well why don´t i start at the beginning also known as 6 months ago.

It´s was a normal friday in school at lunch i was hanging out with my friends at our table.  
Hey guys i have an idea it may be mean or evil but are you guys in, god knows what in her mind now she´s always coming up with weird shit.  
What is it this time El, I asks.  
Yeah what´s on your crazy mind this time, Perrie girn.  
As we know our Louboo can´t say no to a dare, she smirk.  
Ohh god El what do you want to dare me to do now.  
Ohh don´t sound like that you love a good dare babe.  
El darling your last dare was me giving a guy a blow.  
Yeah and you liked it babe we all know you´d.  
El´s right Louboo and also the last time you had a boyfriend was a year ago you need to get your butt back out there.  
Don´t start with me Perrie and what would i need a boyfriend for beside i have a fuck pal.  
Just because Zayn´s bi dosen´t mean it´s okay for you to use him when your horny like every night, Perrie told me.  
As long he´s okay with it then i don´t see why not, i said.  
Lou Just take the damn dare and i´ll screw you so hard you won´t be able to sit down tomorrow deal, he smirk.  
Okay El what´s your dare.  
Great okay the next guy there come´s out the door to the cafe you´ll work your magic and ask him out and i don´t mean the pizza place down town i mean the fancy restaurant in our town and you´ll have to date him till he kiss you and then you can say whatever you want to get out of it or stay in it whatever feel right to you.  
That can be like a month or maybe months long dare can´t i just blow someone in the bathroom, i said.  
No way love like i said it may be mean or evil.  
Fine i´ll do it lets at least hope he´s good looking and not ugly.  
Louboo don´t be a bitch okay be nice.  
I´m just being honest Per.

The last 10 minutes was so boring everyone who came out the cafe door were girls.  
Guys i´m going now okay this is so damn boring.  
Wait the door just oben, after Perrie said that a guy walked out the door and my eyes went wild.  
Why couldn´t it be an ugly guy instead of a geek.  
Why are you still here babe you have a dare to do.  
I hate you so much right now El.  
Yeah i love you to now go we can´t wait to see how it´ll go.

As i walked over to the table where he sat down, i was thinking this is going to be his last dare no way he´s going to do this again, i mean i´m the hot Louis Tomlinson the leader of the cheerleading team and now he´s about to ask a fucking nerd out on a fancy date i mean what the f.  
I seriously can´s believe what i´m about to do but a damn dare is a damn dare and damn himself for not saying no.  
How is he even going to do this he dosen´t know the geek´s name ohh hell he´ll do what he does best think on his feet like he does with cheerleading.  
Hi there can i sit, i fake a smie.  
Sure, he said as i´d.  
I´m Louis.  
I know who you are.  
Okay well i´ll been watching you for a while now, it was a big lie and could he sound more like a stocker right now.  
Okay so what can i do for you mr stocker, i don´t blame him for sating that i would had to.  
I wanted to ask you out on a date.  
Why would i go out with you and you probably don´t even know my name, he told me.  
After he said that i was like fuck he´s right i don´t great start Louis.  
C´mon let me take you out tonight.  
Can´t i have plans tonight.  
Yeah right a geek have plans a friday night I don´t buy that one bit i thought.  
Really with who.  
I don´t see how that´s any of your business now please leave me alone so i can eat my lunch, he told me.  
How about tomorrow night then, i asks there no way he´s saying no now i mean i´m the hot Louis Tomlinson.  
I have plans all weekend long.  
Okay well see you later then.  
I guess.

I walked back to my friends.  
So how did it go.  
He said he has plans all weekend long Niall.  
What there no way.  
That was what i said to myself Niall.  
At least tell us you gave him your number just in case, now i felt stupid.  
I didn´t think of it till you said it Per.

We talked so more and then went to class and lucky the school felt like it was over fast.  
I went out to my car and hopefully see if he sees the geek whatever his face is, he´d see him and i walked over to him.  
Hi again.  
There is my stocker what now.  
Look i just wanted to give you this, i said as i gave him a piece of paper.  
What is it.  
My number if you get a night off doing the weekend call or text me.  
Okay well don´t count on it, he said as he went into the car.

I walked back to my own car while thinking his car is a piece of shit he should get a new one instead.

After he came home he texted Zayn to get him to come over, he texted in a matter of seconds back he´d be on his way.  
Good i need to not think right now about a geek who didn´t want to go out with the most popular guy in school.

When Z came home to me, we watched tv while drinking a soda in my room.  
Okay Lou what´s on your mind.  
What do you mean.  
Don´t play a stupid fool when you text you want sex but we are sitting in your bed fully dressed watching tv and drinking soda the last time we´d this we were 12.  
Your right fine i hate this dare.  
Then why didn´t you say no.  
I didn´t know what the dare was and now i have to date a fucking geek.  
Hey you could be so lucky he kiss you on the fancy date.  
Yeah cause i´m that lucky there´s no way he does.  
What is his name.  
I have no idea.  
Where is your year book.  
the bookshelf but why.

He didn´t answer me instead he took the year book and sat back on the bed, as we looked through it Zayn stopped on a page and pointed down on a picture.  
That´s him.  
Yeah it is and what´s his name.  
Harry Edward Styles what the hell kind of name is that.  
Chi i don´t know Louis William Tomlinson, i roll my eyes at Z´s word.  
Now i know his name at least.  
Yeah and now you just have to wait till he text or call or wait till monday to ask him out again.  
True but right now i´ll rather not think.

Even though screwing with Z friday night and again saturday morning didn´t really help he still think about the geek Harry Styles, okay that may had been a bit overrated he´s not ugly up close he´s almost okay looking.  
All through the weekend there was no text or call from him which means he has to ask him again monday which is like for satan.

It´s monday morning and i´m standing in front of my car and then i saw him get out of what he call his car, i walked over to him.  
Hi did you have a good weekend, i fake smile.  
Hi stocker yes i´d thank you for asking and you.  
Yeah it were fine i was a bit surprised you didn´t call or text me, i saw he roll his eyes at me.  
As i told you i had plans.  
Right so i was thinking maybe i couls take you out friday night, he roll his eyes again.  
If i say yes would you leave me alone till then.  
Yes i would.  
Great pick me up at 7 okay.  
You got it friday at 7 where do you live.  
I´ll text you everyting you need to know.  
Super see you then Harry, i said and walked away.

I walked over to my friends at the front door to the school.  
So how´d it go we saw you talking to him love.  
He said yes we have a date friday El.  
Great the dare is in action and remember he has to kiss your mouth and not your cheek.  
Hey you said he just had to kiss me you didn´t where and there is no way in hell i´ll let him kiss my mouth isn´t it bad enough i have to use so much money on him darling.  
Man up babe don´t be such a scaredy cat.  
I´m not a scaredy cat El.  
Good then you´ll let him do it, i roll my eyes at her.  
Fine let just get to class.  
Adda boy and yeah let go guys, Per said as she open the door.

Lucky School was over fast or at least it felt like it´d, i also got a text from the geek i seriously can´t believe i now have his number and worse he has mine.  
I just drove home right after school i needed to be alone.  
When i got home and into my room i throw my backpack on the floor and lay down in my bed.  
i truly hate this dare usually i love a good dare but this was just mean, i´m going out with someone i don´t know or know me, it would be different if i´d knew the guy but this was a stranger, who knows how long he´ll have to "date" him before he kiss me it could literally take months and that sucks.  
His phone took him out of his throughts, i took it to see it was an unknown number but he has a feeling it´s from the geek.  
I open the text and i was right.

Hi it´s Harry here´s my address.

It was all his text said but the address was somehow familiar to me, so i took my computer and google the address, he lives in the fancy neighborhood that make no sense when you think of the car he drives in, ohh right he should text him back before he totally forgets.

Hi okay see you then.

He didn´t do much else the rest of the day then watch tv.

Doing the week he for some reason had his eye on Harry but why he didn´t know, wednesday after school i was with my car and i saw the geek stand on the other side off the road i guess he waiting or something.  
A second later a car stopped in front of him and a girl quite beautiful one to be honest got out and they huged and he kissed her cheek as she smile sweet at him, they got into the car but she didn´t sit behine the wheel he´d, oh my god did i just ask a straight guy out on a date, but with a girl who look like that by his side i would be straight to, ohh hell who am i kidding a girl like that could without question turn me straight or at least bi for sure.  
I just gave myself a few to many question all about Harry, like how the hell did a geek get a gorgeous gal like her, i mean she look like a model no better yet a super model and he look like shit well poorly it´s more like it but whatever, there´s no way a guy like him is dating a gal like her no way.

Before he knew it, it was friday and it was a hafe school day today and that´s great, Just as he was on his way home El and per stopped me to tell me they would be coming with me to help me find the right clothes for tonight.

Girls it´s been to hours and everything i´ll tried you said no to.  
We just want you to look good for tonight you do have a date after all right Per.  
Yeah El Louboo get back in the closet.  
I´m good i came out for a reason you know, Per roll her eyes at me.  
God i wasen´t talking about your sexuality dude i meant find something else to wear tonight.  
Better yet why don´t you go find something for me because no matter what i pick you to say no Per.  
Okay will do, she said and got up.

While Perrie did that El and i looked at one another without a word but i know what´s she thinking.  
Damn it El just say it already get it out there.  
How do you want it to go tonight.  
That´s all your thinking, i asks as she nodded.  
Well i´ll tell you i hope he kiss me tonight so i never have to do this again and also i think he´s straight.  
What made you think that, she question.  
Todays ago a girl picked him up after school a really beautiful one i may say i would go straight for her.  
Yeah right remember i was the last girl you tried to sleep with and your soldier couldn´t get up and it´s fine cause we all already knew you were gay.  
I remember enoigh said.  
Try this on Louboo, she said standing with a pair of white skinny jeans and gray t-shirt.  
Okay, i went into my bathroom yet again for what felt like the 1000 time since he got home with the girls.  
I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror and i look good almost to good consider who´s he going out with.  
I walked into the girls again and they got big eyes.  
What.  
You look good Louboo.  
Thanks Per.  
You are almost done babe.  
Almost El i am done i look to good for this date.  
No not yet, she said and went into my closet.  
A second later she was back.  
Put this on, she said.  
I´d as she said and put it on.  
So what do you to think.  
Now you look to good for your date.  
Tell me again why i´m doing this.  
A dare darling.  
Ohh yeah right El and should i put em over my shoulders or just let em be.  
Over the shoulders would look stupid Louboo.  
Okay Per.  
Where does he live baby.  
His address is....  
Their mouths just fall open.  
That´s like the fancy neighborhood.  
Yeah no shit perrie.  
So our Louis is going out with a rich boi.  
I don´t think so El and i also don´t think he´s rich i mean he look so poorly in his style.  
Never say never you never know.  
Guess your right there per but still though.

A few hours later after the girls went home and i were ready to pick up harry for our date.

I drove up till his house and wow it´s big, bigger then our´s and my parents smells like money, as soon i stopped the car i texted Harry.

Hi i´m here.

A second later he reply.

Hi on my way out.

When he came out door and i saw him, he look nothing like in school he cleaned up nicely black skinny jeans and a purple shirt, i hate to admit it but he look damn fine tonight.  
He got into the car and i began to drive, we drove in silence for a bit till he talked.  
When are we going.  
It´s kinda surprise.  
Okay then i can´t wait to see what.  
Good just how it should be.  
I just don´t hope you over´d it.  
What do you mean, i don´t understand him.  
You don´t have to go all out with a fancy dinner or anything like that, after he told me that i was like great because 4 days ago i made reservations at the most expensive plays in london.  
Since this is our first date i want to take you some plays nice.  
Is there going to more dates then this one, he asks me.  
I´ll like to think so, i just told a big ass lie.  
Okay, was all he said this guy.

Doing the car ride Harry didn´t say much but he looks so amazing and i hate to say it to myself and what worse is he could almost give me a boner.

Doing the date i could tell Harry wasen´t a fan of this plays but it didn´t stop us from talking i mean there´s nothing else to do.  
He actually funny and with the hole geek thing i was wrong, he told me his only so concentrated with school so he get to do something else he hasen´t told about, Harry has a few secrets and now i´m curious.

So are you up for some dessert.  
If it´s okay with you i just want to get out of here.  
Okay i´ll just pay the check and we´ll out of here.

I´d and we went out to my car and i hope he´ll just like to get home cause i will, we got in and i began to drive.

So what´d you up the rest of the weekend, i asks but why i don´t know.  
Did no one ever tell you curiosity killed the cat.  
No, no one has never told me that before now but c´mon i can keep a secret.  
I don´t know you well enough and it´s not about keeping secrets.  
Okay well then tell me about the girl there picked you up after school todys ago is she your sister.  
No she´s not my sister i´m an only child and what about you any brother´s and sister´s or both.  
No only child as well and do you want to go somewhere or just home.  
I´ll like to get home i have an early day tomorrow.  
You do know it´s saturday tomorrow right which mean sleep in.  
I know, was all he said about that.

I stopped in front of his house.  
Thanks for tonight i had a good time, he smile at me.  
Yeah so did i, i said as i try to kiss him in hope he would to so this dare would be over with.  
What are you doing, he asks as he push me a bit away.  
I just thought a kiss would be okay.  
I don´t kiss or anything on a first date Louis.  
Sorry.  
Good night i´ll see you in school.

As i began to drive again i felt a little bit stupid of course he didn´t kiss on first dates okay maybe i´d not feel stupid but i just want to get home and forget.


	2. Learning Is A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a little while away but i hope you´ll enjoy this one :)

No shit guys it´s been a month 4 dates and still no kiss i fucking hate this.  
Maybe he just want to know someone before he kisses someone.  
Liam he´s not easy to get to know it´s like whenever we talk about something he stop and change the subject to something else.  
Louboo what do you know about him.  
Well Per not much but he´s not about fancy dinners or anything like that our second date 3 week ago was at our pizza plays.  
So your telling us He´s happy with just a slice of pizza.  
Yes El that´s what i´m telling ya.  
So the last 3 date has been the pizza plays.  
Yeah Z but hey at least i don´t have to spend so much money on dates with him.  
So Louboo you know absolutely nothing about Harry.  
He´s actually very funny but it´s pretty much all i know about him it´s like he won´t let anyone get to know him Per.  
Why don´t you do something he likes and then he´s let you in and he´s kiss you and that was that dare.  
Good idea Niall you guys know what i gatta go i have something to do.

I really needed to find Harry i´m kinda sick of waiting this dare has been going on for a month now and enough is enough.  
Since school´s over for today found him on his way to the other side of the road, i just ran after him.  
Hi Harry wait up, i call as he turned around.  
Hi Louis what do you want, he asks as i stopped.  
I just want to know something.  
Okay what.  
Why is it you won´t let me get to know you.  
You really wanna know.  
I do yeah.  
Everyday you talk to your friends and you ask me out friday night´s so that´s why you don´t seem interested in to know me.  
See that´s where your wrong i wanna know you.  
If you really mean it.  
I really do.  
Okay come home to me in an hour and i´ll let you know me.  
I will it´s a date.  
Okay and here´s my ride i´ll see you later.  
You sure will, i said as the same car stopped.

Hi Haz love, her smile is beautiful.  
Demi baby, he smile at her and he has the cutest dimples i´d ever see.  
They hug eachother as he kissed her cheek.  
Haz who´s the guy, she asks as she let go.  
His name is Louis we´ll in school together.  
Is this the Louis who´s been asking you out the last month.  
Yeah it´s him alright.  
Okay i´m Demi nice to meet you.  
Yeah you to, i smile at her.  
Well Haz should we get going.  
For sure.

They got in the car and drove off and i went over to my own car and drove home to kill that hour, also Harry seem very serious about knowing him i mean i only know how funny he is which is a lot but i´ll see when i get home to him.  
That Demi gal is even more beautiful up close she can only be some kind of model, a girl who look like that, ohh god i sound like a straight guy ohh hell even a gay can say a gal is pretty i mean i say that to Perrie and Eleanor all the time anyway.

An hour later i drove to Harry´s house to get to know him and to get him to kiss me so this stupid dare will get over with already.

I went out of my car locked it and walked up to the door and knock, a minute later Harry open the door and let me in.  
You still wanna know me.  
Of course that´s why i´m here.  
Follow me then.

We walk to i guess his room, he open a door and we walked in.  
I look at him as i looked around the room and he nodded this is his room.

You wanted to know me well this is me.  
Yeah i see all this is you.  
yeah it´s me and everything you see on the wall´s and table has something to do with my life.  
Okay so the poster off Ruslana means what in your life, i asks i don´t really get that one.  
She my biggest musicest idol Louis that´s what she has to do with my life, he told me.  
Okay well there is a lot to you more then there meets the eye.  
Isn´t there with everyone, he said even though it sounded more like a question.  
Your right there is and what do you do in he weekend seen you never seem to have time.  
I´m a free helper very saturday and sunday.  
Okay isn´t it more rich people who help.  
You don´t have to be rich to help or to be nice you know.  
Good point so is it the same place you help or different places.  
Same place but different stuff depends on what the mood is.  
Where is the place maybe i could come and help to.  
You could but i don´t think it´s your thing, he told me and he could be right but it could also be the only way i can get him to kiss me.  
Hey you never know maybe is it, i told him.  
Okay here, he gave me a program for this weekend.  
The hours for saturday is from 9 am till 4 pm and sunday it´s between 9 am and 2 pm.  
It´s long hours.  
Yeah but that´s how it is.

We talked some more till i had to get home, i must say it was like first date all over again but this time more relaxing and more knowing one another.

Your doing what saturday and sunday.  
Zayn i´m only doing it so he´ll kiss me.  
Lou babe This could be how you get the kiss.  
I really hope so El baby.  
Louboo you sure you don´t like him.  
Per i like Zayn´s dick.  
Can we keep my dick out of this.  
Yeah sorry Zayn.  
It´s fine Lou.

The rest of the school day went by and after the last class i just went home i need to be alone a bit and to think about if this dare is really worth it or if he shoud just drop it and it´ll be my first undone dare.  
Even though i know many things about Harry now i still don´t think he´ll be more then a maybe, maybe not friend though i learned many things about him yeaterday.

Saturday at the helping center.

Louis we are doing the dishes okay it´s not a water fight, he smile a bit.  
I hate doing dishes okay but a water fight is always funny, i smile big.  
Louis this is the helping center and not the water fighting center.  
Harry c,mon we´ll just having a bit of fun.  
Your having fun while i´m trying to do the dishes.  
Whatever your saying Harry, i smile.  
Louis your s..o., he tried to say before he fell down on the wet floor.  
Oh jesus are you okay.  
Yeah the floot is just a bit slippery that´s all.  
Here let me help you up, i said as i let him a hand and he took it but then i fell down to him.  
Sorry i didn´t mean to take you down, he said with a kinda smile.  
It´s okay don´t worry the floor is wet so it wasen´t your fault, i smile at him.  
Our faces are really close to each other right now.  
Your not going to try to kiss me again are you.  
Wouldn´t dream of it are you going to try to kiss me.  
He didn´t say anything instead he kissed me, i kissed him back and wow he can kiss and a second later there was tongue involved and i can´t remember the last time i was kissed like this like that.  
Does this mean, he said after words.  
That we´ll dating, i asks.  
having we been dating the last month or so.  
Why yeah we have.  
Your not fan of the b word.  
The b word, i said.  
The boyfriend word.  
No i am it´s just ohhh.  
Ohhh what Louis.  
I just never had a boyfriend i would concerter my boyfriend.  
Okay and i never had a boyfriend or a first kiss or now i´d.  
Wait i´m your first kiss really, i looked at him surprised.  
Yeah you are really, he smile.   
So you want your second ever kiss.  
You know i´ll like to get up from the floor first.

We got up from the floor and we kissed again this time more sweet then before, the funny thing is i´m not going all like YES I WON THE DARE in my mind instead i´m like damn this guy can kiss both with and without tongue.

We better get back to work, he told me.  
Why what we´ll doing right now is better then work, i smile.  
Louis please we´ll already behind with the dishes okay lets get em done and then there be cake.  
Okay what kind of cake, i asks.  
A strawberry cake and a chocolate cake, he said.  
Then lets do the damn dishes so we can eat some cake.

We´d the dishes and eat cake which was really good then it were game time, all kind of games from puzzles to monopoly.  
I have to admit it, it were actually a really nice day there, Harry and i even kissed some more, he´s the best kiss in my life.


	3. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoping you guys enjoy my story and here is the next chapter :)
> 
> just want to let you all know chapter 4 is also done but i´m not sure when it´ll come up.
> 
> in the mean time here´s chapter 3 :)
> 
> This chapter isn´t that long but i still hope ya´ll enjoy it :)

Harry and i began to real date but in secret, i don´t want my friends to know yet i´ll like to get use to being a boyfriend since i´ll never really been one before.  
When we were on the 2 months dating or whatever we talked and decided the first month was just as real as the second month.  
On our 4 months we went to a fancy place and it were Harry´s idea he said lets go to a fancy dinner for once, we had a great time and when we got home to him afterwords we had a really hot night, not just was i his first kiss i was also his first time.   
For the first time in my life i´m actually in love with someone and his name is Harry and he even inspired me to do better in school, since we sometimes hangs out after school we do our homework together and my grades even got up from C´s to B´s and A´s now.

thursday after school at Harry´s.

Haz.  
Yes Louis.  
I´m falling in love with you.  
Really.  
Yeah what about you.  
Me to i love you.  
I love you to, we kissed each other.  
So what do you wanna do since we´ll done with our homework.  
I have an idea, i smirk.

My idea let to a few hours of hotness with protection.  
Louis.  
Yes.  
What are we.  
He´s asking me what we are to hours after we said i love you and had sex Haz what do you think we are, i girn.  
You never know with you.  
Haz we both know your not stupid, i kissed him.  
We´ll dating.  
Yeah that to.  
Ohh finally he said it we are boyfriends.  
Of course we are boyfriends, he kissed me.

The last to months has been amazing truly amazing i have never been so in love before, i just want to kiss and touch him all the time just be near him as much as i can, i even got to talk to his friend Demi and wow she´s something else and really much protected of Haz even more then i am with Per and El.

Monday in school.

Okay Louboo it´s been 6 months you must have won the dare by now i refuse to believe anything else.  
Per´s right darling unless you to are actually dating now let me rephrase that are you to dating.  
Who knows girls but it´s not important okay and i´m getting to know him and he´s really something else.  
It sounds like your falling in love, Eleanor grin.  
Is our Louboo in love with his dare.  
Per and El will you cut it out he´s more then a damn dare.  
Okay sorry we´ll just kidding right Per.  
Yeah we ment no harm Louboo and you should know that.  
Maybe i do know and maybe i don´t care.  
Babe has he kissed you.  
Yes El he has kissed me and i kissed him we actually kissed very many time the 3 months.  
When´d you to kiss the first time, Perrie asks.  
He kissed after 5 weeks at the place he helps out.  
Does he help out very day, Eleanor asks.  
No just saturdays and sundays and before you ask i help sometimes.   
Okay well congratulations on the dare Louboo as always you win them.  
What can i say Per dear i´m good.  
That´s true you are good at dare´s, Eleanor said.  
I know i am.  
Ohh Louboo.  
What.  
1 o´clock, Perrie said with her head down.  
Haz hi what´s up, i smile.  
Louis am i a dare.  
What.  
You heard me am i a motherfucking dare.  
You heard us.  
I´d now answer me.  
Yeah you were but not anymore.  
Louis your such a motherfucker how could i ever believe you of all people in this fucking school, Harry yalt at me.  
Haz please it´s not what you think okay i promies, i told him.  
Don´t ever Haz me again you fool.  
Haz please i promies, i let a tear run dowm my cheek.  
Louis get a life and leave me alone, he told me as he began to cry.  
Haz for fuck sake i love you and you know i do.  
Ohh Louis give it a rest you can´t love a dare and since that all i am to you.  
Your so much more to me then that love yes it started out as a dare but then i got to know you and you made me fall in love with you.  
I don´t ever want to see you again you asshole.  
Okay i´m an asshole but i´m the asshole who´s in love with you and love´s you i´m that asshole, as i told him all that he began to walk away.  
I´m so sorry Louboo.  
Me to darling.  
El i´m never ever taking on a dare ever again, i let another tear run down.  
You love dares baby.  
Not anymore this one cost me i lost someone i fall in love with.  
You really love Harry don´t you.  
More then i have ever loved anyone Per.  
Then run after him honey.  
He hate me El he really hate me now.  
He love´s you Louboo run after him.  
I can´t okay.  
You can and you will and buy the way didn´t he look bigger.  
El i can´t and you think he looks big.  
A bit yes and move your butt after him, Perrie said.

I´d what they said and ran after him and i saw him where Demi always picking him up and i saw the tears run down, i ran over to him.  
Harry love please let me explain.  
Louis don´t even get near me, he said as he put a hand on his stomach.  
harry what´s going on with you.  
What do you mean.  
Why is your hand on your stomach, i asks.   
No reason.  
Haz your a bad liar now tell me what´s really going on, i asks worried.  
He didn´t answer me and meanwhile Demi pulled up and Harry just got into the car, before she drove off she gave me the finger, i guess harry either call or texted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will come up i promise, i just don´t know when but please be patient with me :)


	4. You Own My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the new chapter and as always i hope :)

Lou it´s been a month since you to broke up.  
No shit Z i thought it were a million months ago.  
Lou god damn it get your ass out off bed.  
Screw off Z.  
No for damn sake look i know you miss him but lie here won´t win him back.  
I know that.  
Do you the only thing you do is get up go to school and back home to your bed dude i´ll never seening you like this before.  
I´ll never been in love like this before.  
At least tell me this you want him back right.  
More then anything.  
Then get your boody out of bed and talk to him.  
My boody where the hell did you learn that word.  
Eleanor i don´t know why but she began to call her ass that.  
Okay didn´t know that.  
You don´t know that because you don´t hang out with us anymore.  
Yeah i know.  
Okay well i need to go i´m meeting up with Niall and Liam.  
Okay see you tomorrow.

A week later Z told me to meet him at the coffee shop to blocks away from our school and of course i´ll meet him.

I went right after school, and sat down with a table.  
Hi what can i get you, a girl smile.  
A coffee black please, i smile back at her.  
I´ll be right back.

A minute later she came with my coffee and walked away again.  
As i took a sip of my coffee Harry walked in and then he went to the disk to order i guess, then he saw me and he roll his eyes as he came over to me.  
Do you know where Zayn is.  
No let me guess your meeting him here to.  
To.  
Yeah big surprise same here.  
He sat down in the chair next to me.  
Why am i here, he almost whispered.  
If i may ask why.  
Zayn asked me to meet him here.  
He asked me the same thing and why would he ask you i mean you to arn´t even friends.  
Don´t you think i know that.  
Then tell me why you came.  
Okay, he said.

Flashback.  
Hey Harry.  
What is it Zayn.  
Wow why sound so cold.  
Your Louis´s friend why in the world would i talk to you and you talk to me.  
Just hear me out okay.  
Fine.  
Great look Louis he is a mess.  
And your telling me this because.  
God damn Harry your not that stupid arn´t you he´s in love with you and yeah it was a dare.  
Yeah i was just a damn dare to him.  
At first yeah but not anymore he fall in love with you.  
I don´t care okay he could have won my heart a million other ways.  
True he could but 8 months ago he would never ask you out he never really had a boyfriend before.  
Really why.  
He had one but after what a month or to they or he or whatever break up.  
Wow.  
Cut that out okay just give him another chance that´s all i´m asking you to do.  
I won´t.  
Why i know you love him to okay i´m not blind you know and i know your pregnant.  
What how.  
Harry we all can see your belly has gotten bigger the past months okay.  
Fine i´m pregnant and yes Louis is the other father.  
Don´t you think he should know.  
No i don´t Zayn and what if he dosen´t what to be a father.  
What if he do and meet me at the coffee shop there is blocks away from school in 4 days okay.  
Why would i do that Zayn.  
Look Lou is my best friend and i hate seening him sad and broken and yeah we may not be friends but please just meet me there.  
Okay but if i were you i wouldn´t get my hopes up.  
Trust me i won´t.

Flashback over.  
Wow that´s just typical Z.  
Maybe i wouldn´t know.  
Well i know and it is.  
Fine whatever.  
You do know he sat us up right.  
I do now yeah and i have to go i have no business here.  
Haz wait i´m truly sorry okay i love you i really do.  
Louis it´s not that simple.  
Tell why it isn´t.  
I´m pregnant that´s why it´s not that simple.  
Really and what´s the sex.  
It´s a boy and i´m gonna keep him.  
Good.  
Good what are you talking about.  
We´ll be parents and it´s amazing, i smile.   
Are you serious about being apart of it.  
Of course i am Haz you own my heart and we´ll be having a boy.  
Louis i love you but why didn´t you just ask me out on your own instead of make me a dare.  
You weren´t my type or at least i didn´t think you were but i was wrong you are my type and El love´s to give me dares.  
So i was just at right place at the wrong time.  
I´ll like to say you were at the right place at the right time.  
Okay so you want to be a father.  
Hell yeah Haz don´t you.  
Of course when i found out i was so happy.  
Was as in not anymore.  
I´m still very happy.  
Good so where do we go from here.  
This is all or nothing Louis.  
I´m all in Haz, i smile.  
I´m glad you are, he smile.  
How about we get out of here and go home.  
To me or you.  
You.

We got out to my car and drive to Harry´s place.  
We went into his room.  
So Haz have you thought a name.  
I have since i thought i were alone in it.  
Your not love and tell me.  
Benjamin.  
I like that name.  
Thanks and we still have a lot to find out.  
Like what Haz.  
Louis please.  
Okay sorry what´s on your mind.  
Things like are we getting married and are we moving in together.  
Ohh you ment all the really serious stuff.  
Yeah i know you are 17 and me 16 almost 17.  
I´m 18 now but that´s besides the point and do you want to move in together.  
Maybe not now since we´ll also going to college.  
It´s going to be very stressed i mean raise a child and be in college.  
What do you suggests we do then Louis.  
Take a year or to off and travel.  
Where would you want to travel to.  
Anywhere else but here and everywhere.  
For to years Louis.  
Or a year Haz i promise we´ll go to college.  
But after things settles a bit and we are use to Benjamin right.  
Or something like it look i just think we kinda need a routine and then we´ll get to college it´ll be much easier for us.  
Good point good idea.  
I´m happy you in and while we travel we can get married if you want to.  
Before we ran off to get married maybe you should tell your parents.  
Good idea Haz you should to love.  
I´d babe.  
What did they say.  
My mor walked out of the room and my dad gave me a check and told me to get out they cut me off well almost did.  
Wow okay screw em baby and i´ll tell my parents when i get home, i told him.  
Okay sounds good.  
Yeah hopefully they be on our side wait i know they will.  
I love you Louis.  
I love you to Haz.  
We kissed each toher and the kiss let to swept and to amazing orgasms, Harry´s really horny right now but who can blame him he´s in his 4 months mark also know as the horny mark.  
If you ask me it´s the best month mark because i´ll get a lot of sex, so will he and something tells me we´ll have a great sex life.


	5. Am I Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here´s the next chapter, i´m still writing a new one so have no idea when it´s done but till then please enjoy :)

I´d tell my parents about Harry and the pregnancy and they were surprised but in a good way they were good sirprised, my mom said she would like to meet Harry my told me the same thing.  
A few days later i took Harry home with me so my parents could meet him and the other way around we had a nice dinner and great company, my parents seem to like Harry and Harry with them.

The next few weeks cheerleading practice has been wilder end usual, Harry come to watch us practice and see me in my home area where i think best which is on my feet.  
We practice so much because our soccer team has a lot of games coming up soon so we need to be on top of our game.  
Harry isn´t the only one who is watching us practice Liam Niall and Zayn is as well, they´ll sitting on their butt´s while we jumping around and thrown in the air.  
Harry also become friends with my friends just like i´d with Demi, speaking of Demi all this time i told myself she some kind of model but she´s not, she´s actually has her own beauty line you know hair product and creams.

Harry and i also talked about moving in together since he lives in a big ass house alone which for some weird reason his parents still pay for which to me is weird because they cut him off after he became pregnant with our son Benjamin.  
Not just did we talked about it i´d move in with him and the weeks we´ll been living together has been great.

Zayn Niall and Liam has also spent a lot of time together lately, i just think it´s because they like to spen time with one another, El think 2 of them are dating and the last one is in another room when 2 of them do things, also just to let us think it´s 3 friends hanging together, Per dosen´t really have an opinion about it.

Friday in school.

You guys are what, i said in shock.  
Dating, Liam said.  
I knew it well i thought 2 of were not all 3 of you, Eleanor told.  
When and how, Perrie asks.  
2 weeks ago we were home at Liam´s and we were hanging out watch a film and talking while we drink a beer, Naill says.  
And then.  
And then Lou i kissed both Niall and Liam because i had, have a crush on them and the kiss let to much more, Zayn told us.  
How can you i mean you can love more then one person but you can only be in love with one at time, Perrie said.  
We don´t know but funny enough it´s working between us and Niall and i realize we also have those feelings for eachother and the 2 weeks we´ll been together has been weird amazing and lovely, Liam smile.  
Wow so to boyfriends each wooo, Eleanor smirk a bit.  
I think it´s great and you guys seem happy with your weird thing and i´m happy for you, i smile.  
They didn´t say anything instead they kissed eachother which was sweet, they´ll actually cute together all 3 of them.  
So Louboo how´s Harry doing.  
His good Per and very honey i thought i had a lot of sex before god was i wrong i never in my life had this much sex as i do now, i smile a bit stupid.  
I like seening you like this all in love and shit darling.  
Thanks babe.  
Where is harry bay the way, Niall asks.  
With Demi she´s been here at school with him all day.  
Why is she here i mean dosen´t she has school today, Liam asks.  
No she drop out of high school second year, i told him.  
How does Harry know´s her then.  
Since first year Perrie it was like friendship at first sight.

We talked a bit more and then went to our last class of the day.  
When we were finally done with school for today and i were at my car i was about to text Haz to see if he were driving home with me or if he was driving with Demi instead.  
Harry had texted me and said Demi drove him home, so i´ll just get home now so i can get my homework out of the way.

Which i´d and then i watched some tv i watched my fave series Greay´s anatomy, it´s been my fave since 2005 when the series began.  
After i watch to episode, i went into the kitchen to have an apple and then back to the livingroom to watch my series again.

Hi Boo i´m home.  
I´m in the livingroom Haz.  
A second later he were in the livingroom with me.  
Hi love, he smile.  
Hi darling, i kissed him as he leaned over me.  
Sorry i´m home a bit late but Demi wouldn´t let me go.  
No need to be sorry love i understand when friends wants to hang out.  
Right so what have to been up to.  
Well i´d my homework and now i´m watching Greay´s anatomy ohh and i just ate an apple.  
Okay well i´ll get my homework done and out of the way while watching Greay´s anatomy.  
Be my guest love, i said as he began on his homework.

He´d his homework and also had an apple and now we´ll cuddling on our couch while watching Greay´s anatomy.  
Darling am i enough for you, i asks.  
What.  
Am i enough.  
Of course you are why ask that babe.  
I don´t know i just love you really much but at the same time i also feel you could do better then me.  
Lou your perfect for me okay i love you.  
Am i really perfect for you love.  
Yes you are even if i could do better i wouldn´t when i want you, he kissed me.  
Good cause i want you to and i can´t wait for our little one to come into the world, i smile into his hair.  
Me to and Demi cannot wait to become an aunt, he told.  
Neither can Per and El our little Benjamin is going to be so much loved, i smile.  
That is so true he will be.  
I was thinking maybe a middel name as well.  
What have you in mind, he asks.  
What would you say to Benjamin Lee, i suggest.  
So like Benjamin Lee Styles Tomlinson, he said.  
Yeah what do you say love.  
In a weird way i like it babe.  
Super and i have something pretty crazy to tell you.  
Okay what is it.  
You know Zayn Niall and Liam.  
Yeah your best friends.  
Yeah they´ll dating.  
All 3 of them, he asks.  
Yeah crazy or what.  
Yeah that´s crazy but in a sweet and cute way.  
I agree but the weirdest thing is when they kissed first Zayn kissed them and then Niall and Liam and the other way around.  
Wow that´s hmm that´s woo.  
Yeah i was almost speechless myself.  
As long they know what they´ll doing i´m happy for them.  
Yeah me to i mean how can i not be and i´m really glad to see you when i´m at practices it really warms my heart.  
Of course i want to see how it´s going and far you guys came with it all everything you know.  
Yeah i know love and let me guess you´ll be watching tomorrow.  
Do i need to answer honey.  
No you don´t darling, i kissed him.

We watch Greay´s anatomy and then he went into the kitchen to have something to eat and then we cuddle on the couch while watch the show.

The next day in school.

You asked him what.  
What is it wrong to ask that Niall.  
Kinda weird but not wrong and if you weren´t enough for him i don´t think you to would be dating.  
Okay i get it Liam, i said.  
Now that you to live together are you going to pop the question.  
You know El yes i am i´m going to ask him tonight, i told.  
I can´t wait to see Harry with the ring on now, Perrie smile.  
Same here and after 8 months of dating and living together.  
Easy Z it´s not like we´ll get married tomorrow.  
Hey you never know and i agree with Z, Eleanor said.  
But we won´t guys.  
Is Harry with Demi again.  
He is Niall but we´ll meet up before practice.  
Okay all i can say is you to have much to look out for when the baby get´s here.  
We will but we talked and we´ll be taking a year off and then go to college.  
Why.  
Why not Per it´s going to head enough as it is so why not take a year off and get use to being parents and we´ll going to be teen parents.  
Right i get what you mean Louboo and where are you to going to live after Harry give birth.  
Where we live now Per, i told.

We´ll been practicing an hour now and we are out of breath but we can´t stop this will be the last practice before the games so we really need to be on top of our game and cheer for the team.  
It isn´t just harry who´s watching today it´s almost the entire school watch is really nice everyone get to see how we´ll be cheering them on.

You guys are really good i love what you´d out on the grass.  
Thanks love i´m just completely out of breath, i kissed him.  
Why that´s understandable babe, he smile.  
I´ll take a quick shower and then we can get home love.  
Okay honey i´ll be waiting.  
Or you could join me, i smirk.  
We´ll get caught Boo so i´ll just wait till your done.  
No one will caught us babe we´ll the only once left, i said.  
Just say it your horny and you want shower sex.  
First of all i´m always horny when it comes to you love and second of all i know your also horny, i wink.  
That couldn´t be more true and if you want shower sex why don´t we wait till we get home.  
Because this shower here is closer.  
Yeah but if your always horny you´ll be just as horny when we get home.  
Also true but lets be reckless and breaks some rules Haz.  
Okay fine lets go fuck.

We´d it was good somehow standing under the hot water it felt even more dirty and no one came in while we fucked in the shower.  
We dried of and took our clothes on again and then home for around to on our couch.

Haz.  
Yes Boo.  
I know we´ll lying naked on the couch right now but will you marry me darling.  
Boo naked or not i´ll love to marry you, he kissed me.  
I don´t have a ring for you but how about we find one for you tomorrow, i suggest.  
Why always a ring why not something else.  
Like what Haz, i asks.  
A necklace maybe.  
Okay and what should it say babe.  
Maybe i love you or something, he said.  
I´ll think of something darling, i kissed him.


	6. My Dream Is.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here´s the new chapter and i of course hope you all like/love it :)
> 
> The next one is on it´s way but i don´t know when it´ll becoming up
> 
> till then please enjoy :)

I´d give Haz a necklace instead of a ring and it said ttaau ( today tomorrow and always us) the necklace is as a heart, Harry ware one hafe and i´m wareing the other hafe.  
Harry also began to hang out with us which i like very much and i can tell my friends likes it to they seem to get a long fine and getting to know one another.  
Cheerleading is also over now and i kinda miss it but in a month we´ll done with high school which we all are looking forward for.  
In some months Haz and i will also be parents and we cannot wait to have our son with us.

Our house is also become where we meet up and do our homework together, so we can hang out and also to make sure we all are getting the characters we deserve, we also eat together here we are going all in with it, everyday we meet here and study and eat.

The few exams we´ll done we all get a´s in, the rest of them bring em on we´ll be ready for them.

Thursday night.

Thanks for agree on letting the gang sleep here tonight love.  
Of course why wouldn´t i and it was also getting late honey.  
Exactly and with school tomorrow.  
Don´t you mean today since it´s 2 am.  
Yeah whatever but we better go to sleep as well, i said.  
I love you Lou.  
I love you to Haz, i kissed him.

Doing the night i felt the bed move and i realize it was Harry who got out and i open my eyes and i could hear Harry throw up out in the bathroom, a minute later he was back in the bed.  
Are you okay love, i asks.  
Yeah i just hate the morning sickness.  
I thought you got your morning sickness at lunch time darling.  
It was but now it´s in the middle of the night honey.  
Haz i want you to know that your my dream.  
I am, he smile.  
You are love you and our little one, i smile as i put my hand on his belly.  
This here us and Benjamin is my dream to, he kissed me.  
I´m happy to hear that but now lets get some sleep while we still.  
Good idea i´m tired.

Why do you look so tired Haz.  
I didn´t sleep very well last night Per.  
Why is that.  
I have my morning sickness at night now.  
Shouldn´t your morning sickness be gone after 4 months or do i remember wrong.  
No you don´t Niall and i don´t know why it isn´t stopped yet.  
Haz love maybe you should go see a doctor.  
Good idea El but first after school.  
As you wish Haz but make an appointment now.  
Will do El and fyi you sound more and more like Demi.  
After i met her i´ll take that as a compliment, she smirk.

Harry made the appointment and we ate some breakfast and went to school, lucky the school day went by fast or at least it felt like it and then i drove Haz to his doctor appointment.

Mr Styles i´d some test and everything is fine with you and the baby.  
Then why is my morning sickness isn´t over.  
Sometimes it takes longer with some then others but it´ll be over soon.  
Sounds good i´m happy it´ll be over soon.  
Good well i´ll see you in a month okay mr Styles.  
You will.

We drove home, i´m just happy to hear Haz is all good.

How´d it go.  
All good Liam I´m fine so is our son.  
Good but the morning sickness.  
It just take longer for some then others no worries.  
Can´t really help it i mean it´s our little sunshine in there Haz.  
Liam guys Haz and Benja is more then okay, i told as they all nodded.

Over the next few days everything was fine all good, till Harry looked sick he told me his parents want to be apart of Benja´s life, my stomach turnd i wasen´t sure how i felt about that since they cut him off.  
When it comes down to it, it´s Harry choice in the end of the day and i´ll support him whatever in his choice.  
No matter what´s happening nothing can kill my dream which is Harry Benja and me and our future kids.


	7. The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while but here is the new chapter :D
> 
> The next one will come i just don´t know when, i haven´t started yet.
> 
> enough about that please do enjoy this one and please let me know what you think :)

We passed our last exam perfectly, even with everything there is going on with planning the wedding with my parents help.  
The wedding is going to be simple, we´ll going to cityhall and having a nice dinner with our friends and family.  
Niall Liam Zayn Perrie Eleanor and Demi are not just our friends anymore they are family at this point, maybe we won´t see eachother as much when they go to college and Harry and i will travel a bit while we get use to Benja.  
I can´t decide if Benja´s birth or the wedding will be the biggest day of my life, but then again each day is big in self, all in all love is the biggest and right now we are full of love and even more when Benja comes into the world.  
To think a year ago i was a "kid" who couldn´t turn down a dare till now where i´m ready to marry Harry my beloved and without question best dare ever and we´ll be parents in a matter of months, god have i grown the past year from a boy to a man my soon to be husband and son can be proud of, i know i am with my evolution over the passed year.  
Harry also made his choice about his parents or now exparents if they only want in his life because of Benja it´s not good enough, they cut him off and now they´ll have to deal with their choice and since they didn´t wanted him in their lifes there is no way they´ll be in Benja´s either, think before you do because it can come back and bite you in the ass. 

I can´t believe this is our last day here love.  
But it is sweetheart and we worked hard to get here.  
I love you Haz, i smile.  
I love you to boo, he kissed me.  
I love you to Benja and wish us luck out there son, i smile at Haz´s stomach.  
Harry and i both put a hand on his belly and Benja is kicking hard.  
Now don´t hurt daddy okay, i told Benja.  
Boo he´s kicking for good luck like you wish darling.  
Yeah i know love.

We walked out to the others and sat down.  
Benja honey please don´t kick me so hard.  
He´s alive today, i said.  
You can say that again.  
Benja it´s time to come down.  
I don´t think he heard you.  
Don´t make me come in there Benjamin Less Styles Tomlinson.  
Somehow saying his full name worked and Haz and i took eachother hand.

An hour later we got our diploma and took pictures.  
We all had a good day and then home Harry cooked an amazing graduation dinner for us all.  
everyone´s parents was here but Demi´s since she´s a drop out but she´s was at the dinner with us, drop out or not she´s still a friend and harry´s best friend.  
While we ate dinner Niall Liam Zayn told us they are going to the same college all 3 of them got in at Harvard, Perrie and Eleanor both got in at Yale, as for me and haz we´ll still travel a year and then college we actually got in at Stanford.

We had a great day/evening together with non alcoholic drinks so Harry wouldn´t feel lift out, it wasen´t even my idea it was Zayn´s, sometimes with the way Zayn think´s you should think he´s the other farther to Benja.  
One thing´s for sure Zayn´s going to rock as an uncle, and i´ll forever be thinkful to him, he made Haz and i make up and everything, Benja couldn´t get better uncles and aunts and us better friends.  
Hopefully Haz and i will get there someday but the way Zayn Liam and Niall are in the bedroom maybe i won´t take long cause those guys are loud at night sometimes a bit to loud.

Now that high school has ended, Haz and i put more work into our wedding which is a bit stupid because everything is already pland with cityhall and the food is ordered and the bartender and the non alcohol is bought as well.  
The only thing we having bought yet or we´d a few days ago were our suits, mine is white and Harry´s is silver and we look good in them or i look good in mine, i having seen Haz´s yet well seen it on him that is.

Benja still kicks Harry hard sometimes but by saying his full name somehow works and it´s like he knows he´s being a bad boy and not a good boy but we love him so much, i think no i know we fall a bit more in love with him everyday and he´s not even here yet, i just hope he has Harry´s dimples i´m obsessed with his dimples, it´s just one of the things i love about him.

In to days is our big day and i cannot wait it´s going to be an amazing day no lovely, you know what no word is good enough to describe this i mean i´m marrying someone who is way to good for me but as he says i´m perfect for him which makes me more happy end i ever could be well almost we can´t forget Benja his brith and marrying Harry are the to biggest things in my life and whenever i think about i smile big.

Now don´t be to wild love.  
I promies darling the guys and i are just drinking some beer and what are you up to tonight.  
The girls and i are watching movies and drinking soda and you better not get to drunk.  
Wouldn´t dream of it Haz it is a big day tomorrow and i´ll be surprised if i get some sleep.  
Yeah me to babe well i better go the girls are waiting.  
I love you Harry Styles.  
I love you to Louis Tomlinson.  
We kissed before El took him out to the car.

We began my last night as a free man with order pizza while drinking beer.  
So Lou tell us how you feel, Liam said.  
I feel amazing i can´t wait for tomorrow.  
When´d they say the pizza would be here.  
Hafe an hour Niall don´t worry, i told.  
Easy for you to say your not starvimg to death.  
Your always hungey baby, Zayn smile.  
I am yes love, he said as Liam kissed him.  
Guys it´s still weird you know, i said as Zayn kissed Liam.  
What is, Niall asks as i took a sip of my beer.  
You guys and your relationship i mean don´t one of you ever get jealous, i asks them.  
I don´t Niall and Liam, they both shake their heads.  
Lou i know we´ll here to celebrate you.  
Hey hey hey Niall we´ll here to celebrate love.  
In that case can we celebrate something else as well.  
Of course what is it Liam, i asks.  
Zayn Niall and i talked a while ago and we engaged.  
I´m so happy for you guys we´ll definitely celebrating love tonight, we all drink to that.

Then there was a ring from the doorbell and i walked out to open and pay the for the pizza, then back to the livingroom to the gang so we could eat also so Niall don´t starve to death.  
We ate while watching a few episode of greay´s anatomy.

We had a great evening/night together celebrating love, i hope Haz and the gal´s enjoy their evening/night as well.

We stopped the party at 2 am so i could get some sleep but i´m to excited for tomorrow to sleep, my phone took me out of my thoughts i took my phone and saw it is a text from haz.  
I didn´t reply instead i called and we ended up with some hot phonesex and it were just what we both needed to sleep.

When i woke up i felt excited so excited i cannot wait to marry Harry later on today and i know Harry feel the same way.

I ate some breakfast and clean up after myself, then i watched some greay´s anatomy to kill some time.  
Then Zayn came in and went into the kitchen to have some i guess coffee, then he sat next to me.  
Are you nervous for later today.  
No i´m excited i just try to kill time.  
Why that´s understandable i would to.  
Since you guys are engaged have you talked about getting married as well, i asks.  
Not really we´ll just excited about our engagement Lou.  
Of course you guys are and how sore are you.  
Not as much as i thought i would be but can´t say the same about Niall all i can say is my dick hurts badly.  
I can imagine Z.  
I know you can but please don´t.

Hafe an hour later Liam and Niall woke up and jonied us.

The time finally came where i had to get ready for cityhall, i put my suit on and the boy´d the same.  
I can´t believe in a few hours i´ll be married to Haz my lovely dare, i was on my way out the door when i got a text from Eleanor.

Hi darling i´m sorry to text you about this but i didn´t had the time to call Harry´s water broke last night after he fall a sleep and when he woke he was i pain i mean laber sorry get your boody to the hospital now here the address ohh bay the way he´s doing good but hurry love El.

I told the boy and we were out the door faster end the flash, Zatn drove the car because all i can think about right is Harry and my son and that it´s 2 months to early.

20 minutes later we were at the hospital and i ran through the door and ask the lady behine the disk where Harry Styles is.  
Are you family.  
No i´m his almost husband we were going to get married today.  
I´m sorry i can only give information.  
I don´t want information i want to see my fiance now.  
Sir come down and sit in the waiting room.  
If you don´t tell me where Harry is i´ll sue not the hospital i´ll sue you now tell where the hell he is now, i said mad.  
You didn´t hear it from me okay he´s in room 22.  
Thank you and sorry i didn´t mean like that it´s just my son could be born any minute now.  
Don´t worry now i told you go, she told.

I ran to the room and open the door and saw the girls and Harry.  
Haz darling, i walked over to his to kiss him.  
Boo babe you made it, he smile.  
Of course i made love i would had made if i was onthe other side of the world, i smile.  
I´m your here.  
Like i would miss it the brith of my son and help you through it love, i kissed him.  
Speaking of our son he´s good though it 2 months early.  
How far are you from being ready.  
Very far the doctor said any minute now.  
Okay darling lets be parents, i smile.  
I´m just sorry it´s today of all days, he said.  
Hey hey hey look at it this way Benja just want to be apart of our wedding.  
Your right honey but maybe we should wait a week of something.  
No way we´ll get married today love we´ll just get married here in this room.  
You sure about it.  
Of course i am i´ll call the minister and my parents to let them know where we are and what´s going on, i said and went out the room to call.

Which i´d and the minister told me he would be here in a few hours, then i called my parents to tell them where we are and what´s going on, all my mom said was they´d be on there way soon, i told her the room number, then i walked back to Haz.

When i came in again the doctor was wih him.  
How is he doctor, i asks.  
You are.  
I´m Louis the other father and Harry´s fiance.  
Okay well he and the baby is good to go and if you Harry didn´t come in when you´d your son would be dead now but instead he´s good to go and though he´s 2 months to early he´s a tuf little guy, the doctor smile.  
That´s good to hear.  
Can we please get him out of me.  
Of course i´ll begine now, he said as a nurse came in to help with the birth.  
Here you should put this on, she said and gave me a gown.  
Thank you, i said and put it on.

I´d and now we are ready for harry to give birth to Benja.  
Okay Harry push.  
he´d and i can tell he´s in pain but the good pain.  
A few minutes Benja was here and the nurse took him to clean him up, a minute later she gave him to Harry and we both smile at him, he´s so beautiful and he´s all Harry though he has my eyes.  
I kissed Harry all over his face as we both smile.  
I love you so much Haz.  
I love you to Boo and do you wanna hold him honey.  
I´ll love to darling, i smile as i took my son in my arms for the first time out of many.

An hour later my parents came and they hold Benja to and they just fall in love with him right away.  
Hafe an hour later the minister came and we are ready to get married and our friends are in the room with us we want them to widnes everything.  
We were just about to say our i do when the door open.  
Anne and Des what are you doing here, Harry asks.  
A man called us to say you were about to give birth to our grandson, Anne said.  
Benjamin is not your grandson you gave up on that the day you cut Harry off okay bitch, i said.  
Harry are you letting him talk to your mother like that, Des said.  
I am you to shouldn´t had came okay you to have nothing to do here.  
What the hell Harry and also what is a minister doing here, Anne said.  
None of your business just screw already, i told them.  
Anne and Des just go okay we´ll done with one another, he told them.

After a few more minutes they finally got it and left.  
The minister begine again.  
Harry do you take Louis Tomlinson.  
I do, he smile.  
Louis do you take Harry Styles.  
I do, i smile.  
The rings, the minister said as we gave eachother the ring on.  
I now pronounce you husband and husband, she said as we kissed eachother.  
We shaked hands and i thank her for coming here to do this instead of cityhall then she left so now it´s only our friends and Louis´s parents there is here.  
While i sat next to Haz on his bed we smied at our son who is passing around so everyone can hold him, then we kissed again.  
After a while the nurse came in again.  
Harry if you get the girl to give you your son it´s time for him to eat for the first time.  
Okay Demi babe can i have my son.  
Of course and he´s so beautiful and no offense Louis but he´s all Harry, she said as she gave Benja to Harry.  
None taken and your completely right Demi, i agreed.  
Wooo it´s weird, he said as Benjamin began to eat and the nurse left.  
Like good weird or bad weird.  
Wonderful weird i love this feeling, he smile down at Benja.  
I´m glad cause you don´t really have a choice.  
Even if i had one i wouldn´t i love this.  
I know you to a taken a year off to travel and get use to Benja but where are you traveling to.  
We´ll only traveling to one place El i rented a house in miami.  
What about your house here Haz.  
I already put it up for sale Demi.  
Okay and what about you Louis.  
I live with my parents or i´d both Harry and i packed for miami Demi.  
Have you to bought clothes for Benja.  
No not yet but when Harry get to go home we´ll go shopping and then home to get our stuff and then the airport mom.

A few days later the doctor told Harry he could go home so while he got dressed i had Benja in my arms.  
I put Benja in his car seat as Haz put his hoodie on, then i took the car seat and we walked out of the hospital to our car.  
Benja may be 2 months early but he´s a strong little guy and as healthy as if he would had been born on his do date.

We went shopping and then home so we could get our stuff, miami here we come.


	8. forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it´s been time since chapter 7 and i want to thank you all for your patience.
> 
> I had some reading up to do to make sure i got what i wanted for the last chapter.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed my story:) i enjoyed writing it:)

Before we got on the our flight we said our goodbye to our friends and my parents, they told to take care of one another and especially Benja and i said of course.  
My dad also told he is very proud of me what i told Harry´s exparents and the way i said what i said.  
We got on our flight and found our seat and sat down Benja is between us.

Nearly 10 hours later we are miami, we got off the flight and got our suitcases and walked out to the car i also rented, i put our suitcases in the trunk while Harry put Benja´s car seat in and then we drove to the house.

I stopped the car ourside the house and wow the house is beautiful before we took Benja and our stuff i took Harry in bridal style and carried him over the doorstep as newlywed then we kissed eachother, then i put him down and we went back out to the car Harry took Benja and i got our suitcases.  
I put the suitcases in the bedroom where Harry and Benja also is, he´s about to put a sleeping Benjamin in his creep, i walked over to him to kissed Benja´s cheek and Harry´s.

I went into the kitchen to the fridge to have a bottle of water, before anything happen and i rented the house i asked if someone could go grocery shopping and put it on the tabp and i was told they would gladly do that.  
Then out on the terrace to have a look and wow the water is so blue and we´ll definitely going sailing one of these days, i´m sure Harry would like that and while i just looked at wherever my eyes went i drink some water.  
I was taken out of my thoughts by Harry hands around my waist and kissed my cheek.  
I love you Boo.  
I love you to Haz and how about we get a few hours of sleep before Benja wakes up either because he´s hungry or wet.  
Good idea i´m actually tired.

We walked into the bedroom to Benja, we lay down in our bed and cuddle into eachother and just fall asleep, we are really tired.

An hour later we woke up by Benja´s screaming and crying.  
Go back to sleep Boo i got him.  
No i´m already up you go back to sleep love.  
Can you breastfeed honey.  
No i can´t so i´ll go make us something to eat.  
That sound good, he said as he took Benja in his arms.

We walked into the kitchen, Harry sat down at the table with Benja and i began to make us something to eat and it´s easyer said then done since i can´t cook but i´ll gave it my best.  
The only one who has it easy is Benja he´s just sucking on a nipple also Harry has it easy since he can cook.  
While Benja ate happily, i made some toast and took to bottle of water for us from the fridge, then over to the table i put a water in front of Haz the toast between us on the table and then i smile down at my son who smiling at me.  
He´s a happy little one, i smile triedly.  
Yeah it just shows he love´s us just as much as we love him sweetheart.  
Why i should hope so we´d made him.  
We´d but it dosen´t mean he´ll love us just like that but thanked god he does, he smile down at him.

We talked as we ate and drink our water, Benja fall asleep in Harry´s arms i guess he´s good with his dad.

As Harry put Benja down again i clean up in the kitchen and then back to bed it´s still very early in the morning it´s 4 am.  
A second Harry were in bed with me and we cuddle into eachother, kissed and fall asleep again and like last time we didn´t take of our clothes, we´ll to tired to take it of.

I woke up again at 10, i´m still a bit tired but it´s time to get up and take a shower.  
After my shower i took some clothes on and then i looked down at a sleeping Benja i smille at him he look so peacefull god i can´t believe how much i love him, i looked at him a few more minutes then into the livingroom wher i found Haz watching tv.  
Morning love what are you watching.  
Morning honey i´m watching teen wolf wanna join.  
Sure, i sat down next to him.

As we watched tv i also told Haz my idea about go sailing in a few days, he think it´s a great idea which made me smile.

Those who tell´s you it´s easy to be parents is lying, it´s wonderful for sure but hard, we love Benja more then there are words for he´s amazing and the to months we had has been the best and toughest months of my life but everyday is an adventure with him.  
Harry also began to use the breast pump my parents gave him so now i can feed him to which i love i can.  
My sailing idea was put on hold for now, we don´t really have the time but before i know it the time is here.  
After we had been here a month my mom texted me they would love to come out to us to see how things are going and to see their grandson, i texted her back and said we´ll look forward for them to come out to us and also we have room enough.  
Benja is already playing on the floor laying on his back, our little one is really getting bigger and we´ll playing with him, it´s hard to believe he came into the world 2 months ago, though he born to early you can´t even tell, he´s perfect and we love him so much.  
Doing the week Harry told me he has a feeling that Benja understand more then we think he do now, though he´s playing on the floor, i have to agree i think so to with Benja.  
I also texted so more with my mom and we sat a date, there´ll becoming next week and stay with us a whole week and i´m looking forward for it i miss my parents.  
Harry and i also agreed on we´ll go sailing a day doing the week my parents are here with us, he knows how much i want to sail while we´ll here but then again we still have like 10 months to go here.   
As our days passed by one by one we found our routine, it´d help when Haz began to use the breast pump so i could feed Benja as well and Harry could cook for us.  
When Benja dosen´t eat or sleep we play with him, we truly can´t get enough of him and we began to talk about having another one, but it would be a bit stupid since we´ll going to college next year and one kid at college with us is more then enough.  
We do want Benja to have a bro or sis when the time comes around and we´ll know when.

Before we knew it my parents were here and while i showed my dad where they were going to sleep, my mom took Benja in her arms and sat down with him on the couch and Haz sat next to her.  
A few minutes later we came into them, my dad sat down with them and i took 4 water´s from the fridge and then over to the couch to them.  
I can´t get over how much Benjamin looks like you Harry, Jay said.  
Thanks but i think he looks more like Louis actually.  
Please Haz he´s just as gorgeous as you he´s pure you.  
Boys he´s pure you both okay just as gorgeous as Harry and as handsome as you Louis.  
That i will agree on dad, i smile.  
So are you to gonna stay here till next year.  
Yeah we are mom we wanted to get away and get use to Benja and then college.  
So you to want to have a one year old with you at college.  
Yeah Mark we don´t want to ask anyone to take care of him almost a year and us only see him in the holidays there´s no way.  
Just how i would have said it we would miss him to much, i said.  
At least tell me you to use protection.  
Of course we do mom c´mon.  
Good and as much as we love our grandson we also want you both to have a job.  
Don´t worry Mark we to want to get a job, he told.   
Boy´s how is married life treating ya, Jay asks nicely.  
Really great we´ll taking one day at time right darling.  
Right love we do and so far it´s been amazing, he smile.

After we talked and my mom gave Benja the bottle Harry gave her, he went to the kitchen to make us some dinner, my dad and i watch some tv.  
My mom gave Benja to me after he was fed, so i put him in his bed and kissed his forehead, he´ll fall asleep fast since he didn´t had a nap this afternoon my mom held on to him tight, not that me or Harry mind, how can you not love Benja he´s nothing but one big love hug.

The next day we went sailing my dad were just as excited as i was, while he watched tv with me and i had Benja in my arms smiling at him and him at me, Haz and my mom made us lunch and dinner since we´ll be sailing all day today.

We got down to the boat and my dad started the engine and a few minutes later we were out of the harbor and out on open sea.  
Harry gave me Benja so he could put the food in the fridge in the small kitchen, i think I held Benja a few second before my mom took him and sat down, she really can´t get enough of her grandson but it only make me smile and feel happy.  
We had some much fun with sailing and swimming before we knew it, it were time for lunch and i could tell my mom wanted to fed Benja but she can´t since Harry didn´t use t his breast pump today, we still had a nice lunch together my husband is one hell of a cook.

Around 4 pm Harry told me his exmother called him again she been calling a lot the last few days and it has to stop now.

Haz love you should change your number so they can´t call anymore.  
I know your right honey and i will.  
What´d she say this time around darling.  
How Benja need´s all his grandparents and bla bla bla.  
Ohh so her usual shit well to bad it´s their own fault love.  
Don´t tell me tell them Louis.

The rest of the week just went by day by day and it were an amazing week we had and my dad also began to want to hold Benja which made me happy cause he didn´t seem to want to hold him very much but hey at least it came to him.  
Harry also change his number finally so now his expatents can´t contact him anymore.

The 4 months we´ll been here has been amazing, Benja is growning beautifully and he´s getting more and more beautiful like his dad and more and more handsome like me his daddy.

A month ago Haz and i with our friends made plans for them to come in 2 months which is right around the corner and we cannot with for them to come out to us.  
Zayn and i texted back and forth the last few days, he mostly said he and his boyfriends can´t wait to come out to us, Haz told me he´s been texting with Demi and she can´t wait either, we´ll all excited to see one another.  
El and i also texted a lot and she miss us but mostly Benja which is okay with me but i also hope she miss me as much as i miss her we are best friends after all.

Thursday night.  
Haz just lay Benja in his bed and then joined me in our bed and we cuddle into eachother.  
I can´t wait for tomorrow when our friends will be here darling.  
No one can blame you love i can´t wait either, he kissed me.  
We better get some sleep before either Benja wake up for something or my alarm go´s off love.  
Good idea sweetheart i love you Boo.  
I love you to Haz.  
We kissed eachother good night.

For once Haz and i slept all right night long Benja woke us up at 7 am and it felt good to sleep a full night for once in a long time.

After breakfast Haz lay Benja on the floor and he tried to begine to play, while we made the room´s ready for the gang 3 guys in one and 2 girls in the other one.  
We are really looking forward for them to come leter today,  
We went into the livingroom again to Benja who is playing right now while smiling wild his eyes is bluer then ever, i guess he´s really happy today.  
I´m pretty sure he knows or have some kind of idea something is happening today which he´s right about.

A few hours later Haz had fed Benja and lat him down for his nap.  
Then he came into me again and sat next to me.  
I love you so much Haz Tomlinson, i smile at him.  
I love you to Boo Tomlinson, he smile back at me.

We begine to kiss and soon after we had a quickie on the couch and it were good and felt good to be inside my husband.  
We took our clothes back on and just in time cause then the doorball ring.  
I jump up from the couch and walked fast out to the door to let our friends in.  
I´d and we huged and then we walked into the livingroom to Haz and as soon Demi saw him she ran over to hug him.  
Haz love, she smile.  
Demi babe, he smile.  
I missed you so much Haz.  
Not as much as i missed you Demi.  
Hug the other´s then we talk okay.  
Of course, he said and huged the other´s.

After the hug´s Haz showed Demi and El their room and i showed the boys their room and then we met in the livingroom.

Is Benja sleeping, Eleanor asks.  
Yes he is darling, i told.  
How is married life you to.  
Good Demi we are doing great what about you how is your love life, Haz said.  
I met someone and he´s really sweet hot and lovely.  
That´s great babe what´s his name.  
Wilmer Valderrama Haz.  
Wait he´s an actor how´d you meet an actor, Liam asks.  
A month ago my mom sister and i were in la on vacation and we were in a store to buy something and on our way out the door i tripped over something and instead of hitting the ground he grab me and asks if i were okay.  
And then what happen, Zayn asks.  
Then i said yeah i´m fine and thanks and i´m Demi and he present himself and then he asked me out for a cup of coffee and now we´ll been dating a month and he makes me really happy.  
I´m so happy for you Demi babe.  
Thanks Haz love.  
Have you to been seen together by his fans, Niall asks.  
Yeah once 2 weeks ago we were walking hand in hand, she smile.  
Wow my best gal pal the model is dating an actor do i know how to choose my friends.  
Haz honey it was me who made the first move with us so i know how to choose.  
Hey your dating an actor a very hot one so this one i´ll take so deal.  
Okay Haz whatever makes you happy, she smile stupid while telling him.  
How is it going with the 3 of you and your relationship, El asks.  
Really good we´ll engaged and we are happy, Liam smile.  
And we love eachother very much, Niall smile as Zayn kissed his hand.

The rest of the day went with small talk and then Harry and the girls made dinner and then movies, Benja went from Niall to El all evening the gang wanted to hold him.  
After the last movie was over Haz took a sleeping Benja from Demi before we said good night to one another.

Doing the week i talked Haz and the gang into go sailing I can´t help it the sea is so beautiful and i want our friends to see it as well.  
We had a great day out there we had so much fun just like the last time we went with my patents.

The last night with our friends Harry were a bit weird he out of nowhere he wanted ice cream with mustard what´s that all about i don´t know.  
Even our friend looks confused and looked at me like what´s going on and how am i suppose to know.

Haz my love is there something your not telling us or telling Lou.  
He look at Demi then at me and now i know there for sure is something.  
You know now that i think about it Harry you were acting a bit weird yesterday food wise that is, El says.  
Haz darling what´s going on i´ll like to know as your husband who love you very much.  
Okay i just didn´t know how to tell you sweetheart.  
Tell me what love.  
That i´m pregnant, he told looking down not meeting anyone´s eyes.  
Then i lay my hand on his chin and lifted his head and our eyes met then i kissed him while smiling.  
I love you so much Haz and we´ll be great parents to this little one as we are with Benja, i smile.  
I love you to so much, he smile as we both lay a hand on his belly.  
We´ll so happy for you to, our friends said at the same time.  
First thing tomorrow after breakfast we´ll going to the hospital okay Haz, she told while smiling.  
You got it Demi, he agreed.

The rest of the night went with small talk and a few movies.

The next day after breakfast we all took Haz to the hospital, so we could see and know how far he is.  
So doc how far is my husband.  
Well mr Tomlinson your husband is 4 months long.  
Then why haven´t i had any morning sickness yet like i had the first time i was pregnant.  
Either you been lucky or it will come a bit later on and would you like to know the sex.  
Then i hope i´ll been lucky this time and yes right Lou.  
Yeah we´ll love to know the sex, i said.  
Get ready for a girl boys.  
Really a girl.  
Yeah a girl Harry get ready.

We said bye to the doctor and walked out to our friends with big smile on our facese.  
I told them we´ll be having a girl and then there were hug all around, then Harry said he wanted some cake and a cop of tea, so we went to a cafe for some cake and a cop of whatever to drink.  
We had a nice time together and it were a great way to say goodbye and see you later to our friends who packed after we came back to the house.  
So boys tell us are you still going to go to college or.  
Of course we are right Boo.  
I´m not so sure Haz i mean in 5 months we´ll have a daugther and we already have a 8 almost 9 months old son who is grabbing everything he can and soon learn how to walk so maybe we should drop college.  
Boo you have been talking about since we came into eachother life´s yes it´ll be hard but also wonderful and i want to go to college okay just because we are parents dosen´t mean we have to skip out on that experience or any experience a long the way.  
If you really think we can do it darling, i said.  
I don´t think we can love i know we can, he said.  
I can´t help myself right now do either or both of you have any idea of a name for her.  
El we just found out like to hours ago but no i don´t do you love.  
Not really yet honey what about you guys any idea´s.  
We looked at our friends while they looked at eachother.  
I do what about Misty Madison, Demi suggest.  
Haz and i looked at eachother and nodded that is a great name.  
Perfect Demi babe good idea for a name.  
Thanks, she smile.

We talk till their car was here to pick them up for the airport and huged goodbye to our friends and sat down in the couch while Benja played on the floor.  
Darling your 100% sure we can do this, i asks.  
I am love i know Benja is a hand full now he´s everywhere and soon ready to learn to walk but i have no doubt we can.  
It was a good idea Demi came with her name Misty Madison.  
I know it´s great.  
In only 4 months we´ll be leaveing this place for college love.  
I know it´s been wonderful being here sweetheart but i´m ready for our next chapter.  
Which is forever, i smile at my husband.  
Lets start with college before our forever comes around, he grin.  
Haz our forever began after our i do and not after college okay love college is apart of our journey together.  
I know what you mean babe and our next stop is college.

I took Benjamin up from the floor and sat him in my lap and we both kissed his cheeks we love our little trol so much and we love eachother so much Haz and i also kissed, then we huged our son.   
I lay a hand on Haz´s belly as i smile at him, he´d the same while smiling, i can´t wait to see how Misty Madison will look like the most but i hope she has Harry´s eyes like Benjamin has mine.  
I do know this our forever has only just begun this love our love will never be finish only get stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you thought of it.
> 
> let me also know if you think i should continue i´d make sure i could but let me know what you think :)
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
